


i wish i could hate you

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr prompt motherfucker





	i wish i could hate you

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

“Do you know what,” Tony says abruptly. 

“What?” Bucky asks, running his metal hand through sweat drenched hair (sparring with Tony is never easy - something that had shocked each and every Avenger when they first did. Tony doesn’t exactly.. look like much. But he’s almost scarily well versed in more fighting styles than you’d expect).

“I wish I could hate you.”

Okay. Not.. what Bucky was expecting. “What do you mean?”

“I wish I could hate you,” Tony repeats. “And I know I probably should. You took everything from me. But instead I’m letting you stay in my home and building you arms and making you desserts. Sometimes I think I should hate you.”

“..What do you do instead, then?” Bucky asks.

“I love you.”

Bucky’s heart skips a beat. His lungs jump a breath. His brain shorts out. “What?”

“I love you,” Tony says, “Isn’t that weird? Everyone thinks I should hate you. I think I should hate you. But I don’t.”

“Thanks for not hating me,” Bucky says slowly.

“You’re welcome.”

“For the record,” Bucky continues. “I think I love you too.


End file.
